The present invention relates to a step up device which provides a large stable platform with a hand rail to give the user a safe method of elevation.
Older and/or infirm people frequently experience limited movement of their limbs, physical instability, and reduced strength. These factors result in such persons experiencing great difficulty in transferring themselves in and out of bed. This is particularly the case in hospitals, nursing homes, and care centres where beds are considerably higher due to castors and elevating devices fixed to them. To get into bed an elevation aid is often required. Current stools and step up devices have a limited surface area and are unstable when a hand rail is attached. As well caregivers experience physical difficulty in moving current stools and step up devices and are at risk of injury when doing so. Devices of this type are widely available in hospitals but are cumbersome taking up much storage space and are difficult to transport from place to place for use by different patients.